Kingdom Hearts: Recollection Rebound
by Finmide
Summary: Sora is finally done adventuring... or is he? A new Organization 13 rises into power (still under command of Xemnas), and tries to conquer the other worlds. Meanwhile Sora gets some strange dreams. - Has alot of OC characters, but has all the KH original characters you love.-
1. Prologue

Kingdom Hearts

Recollection Rebound

By: Finmide

[Note from the author: I do not own any canon characters in Kingdom Hearts. All rights are reserved to Disney and Square Enix. However there are original characters that I do own.]

[Another note: yes I know the prologue is short. But it's important]

Prologue

A man in a black coat walked through the alleyways of Twilight town. He treads cautiously to be sure he wasn't seen by unwanted eyes. His coat went down to his ankles in length. However only half of it zipped closed. He wore his hood up so nobody would notice him, for the hood blocked light from reaching his face. He turned down into a different alley where he saw nobody in sight. Now that it was safe, he grabbed his hood and pulled it back, revealing a tanned head with spikey silver hair, and orange eyes.

Xemnas had come to Twilight Town for one reason; he had sense a surge of power recently. He was here to investigate where it had come from. Xemnas scanned the surrounding area. He felt a presence, but he couldn't figure out where it had come from. Xemnas decided to search by moving stuff around. He used the old method of pushing and pulling, just so any passer byers wouldn't attack him thinking he was a monster. Xemnas pushed a crate to the side but it wasn't there. He walked around till he felt its presence come to him stronger. Once it had Xemnas look in the direction and saw man crates stacked in the corner. All he had to do was move a crate on top and he saw what he was looking for.

There was a young boy sitting there with his knees tucked close to his chest. It seemed to be the age of a teenager. The boy had midnight black hair, and silver eyes, which looked at the person in front of him. Currently the boy was wearing rags as it seemed. It was interesting that this was the surge of power Xemnas had sensed.

Xemnas immediately saw who it was that this thing was. It was no mere human, nor was it heartless, nobody, or unversed. Xemnas held out his hand toward the boy. "Come, my child," he said inviting the person to join him. The boy looked up at Xemnas with his silver eyes, which glowed in the light.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sora lay on the beach and looked at the bright blue sky. He was still in his school uniform, because he decided to skip school for the day, without telling his parents. Which he thought was a good choice. Sora had been on so many adventures so quickly, that once he returned to the islands he found school to be really boring. As a matter of fact, Sora wished he could go on an adventure right now. Sora now felt completely useless, even though he saved the universe multiple times.

The watch on his wrist beeped as the alarm went off. This meant to him that school was out. Sora stood up and stretched; he probably should be heading back now. Sora ran over to the dock where his boat was park. Sora got in and started up the motor; which he recently installed last week. Sora soon arrived back on the main island; he tied up his boat and ran off to meet the others. He ran into the main town and soon arrive at a juice bar, the same juice bar where Waka worked every day. By the time Sora got there everyone was already gathered and talking.

"Hey guys!" Sora greeted as he approached. They each greeted Sora in succession. Kairi obviously was the first one to greet her boyfriend.

"Hey Sora, how was your day!" Kairi replied.

Sora sat next to her, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, then replied with "It was fine." When the waiter came Sora placed an order for a cheeseburger with waffle fries. The waiter simply nodded and brought the slip with the order out back. Sora figured that he better make it easy for Waka, since Waka was one of the cooks.

"So Sora, where were you? I haven't seen you in school today, which is weird because we have three classes together," Riku asked with a devilish smile on his face.

It was true Sora and Riku had math, computer tech, gym, and videography class together. Sora gave a guilty look as he realized Kairi was upset at him for skipping school. She then gave him a thump on the back of his head.

"I can't believe you skipped school Sora! You missed so much schooling that She then gave him a thump on the back of his head.

"I can't believe you skipped school Sora! You missed so much schooling that you're lucky they let you be a junior. But you go skipping school like it's nothing? I'm really disappointed Sora," Kairi said crossing her arms and looking away.

Sora didn't worry too much, it was easy to get Kairi's forgiveness, but of course he should wait a while. The waiter returned and put Sora's cheeseburger in front of him. Sora picked it up and gave it a little squeeze and the meats juices dripped on the plate. Just the way he liked it, Sora opened his mouth and took a bite into his burger.

"So Sora," Selphie started, "did you hear that Kairi, Tidus, and I were going to start a band?"

"No, I hadn't" Sora replied.

"Yeah it's called "Children of Destiny"" Selphie explained.

The name sounded interesting, and it made total sense because they all lived in the Destiny Islands. This sounded interesting; Sora would like to see Kairi performing. He wondered what role in the band Kairi played, and just as if Selphie read his mind, she answered his question.

"Kairi is the lead singer slash guitarist."

Sora nodded, although he was surprised to learn Kairi knew the guitar, she must have learned while he was gone. Because a lot happen before he returned. Sora finished off his cheeseburger, and squirted some ketchup on his fries before digging into them.

"Well, I look forward to hearing your lovely singing voice," Sora said to Kairi.

That comment seemed to soften Kairi's heart enough, because she smiled and held his hand.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Later that night Sora sat in his bed looking up through the sky light in his ceiling. Sora felt bored and took out his phone, and shot Kairi a text.

"Hey kai, how r u doing?" it said.

A few seconds later a text came back and it said "I'm fine, and so is Namine." Sora forgot that Namine was living with Kairi now. This is weird that he forgot that because Roxas lived with him. Sora decided to shoot off another text.

"What are you doing?" it asked.

"Trying to sleep," Kairi's message said when Sora received it.

Sora closed his phone and put it on the night stand next to his bed. He looked at the simple ceiling in his room. Wondering what he should possibly do right now. But he had no answer. So he lay there staring till he dozed off into a deep sleep.

Sora dreamed about his past adventures, when he traveled the worlds with Donald and Goofy, searching for Kairi and Riku, even Mickey. In his dream he saw familiar faces, those good and bad. It felt like they were distant memories. But then suddenly a new face popped up. One Sora never saw before. It was a man wearing a grey coat, his eyes looked like they held back a fire, and he had long spiky brown hair.

"Come my apprentice, it is time to do what you had been created for. It's time to save you kind."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The large white castle silently floated above the abandoned city under the heart shaped moons light. This world had no real life in it, for all the creatures that roam it are just empty shells of what once was living. On a particularly large balcony of this large castle there were three inhabitants of this castle here. Each wore identical long black coats; two of them were male and the other female. They each were around the age of a teenager in appearance.

The two blades clashed, one; a fire colored sai, belonging to a smokey orange haired boy and the other; a keyblade which looked somewhat like a dark version of the oath keeper, belonged to a black hair boy. They locked into battle, practicing for any future confrontation they may have. Sparks flew as the two blades slid across each other and separated.

"Ha, you're going to have to do better than that Rynax if you're going to beat me!" taunted the orange haired boy as he did a trick with his sai that was less than impressive.

The raven haired boy didn't respond to his friends taunt. However he just looked for any signs of his opponents' next move.

"Be careful Phoxus, he looks really serious," the dirty blonde girl called from the side lines.

"Shut up Riddrexe, I can handle him," Phoxus snapped back.

"okay then, I warned you," Riddrexe sighed.

Phoxus went full stride toward Rynax, ready to strike him down in victory. But right before Phoxus reached Rynax, the raven haired boy jumped to the side causing Phoxus to miss and slam into the force field. Rynax then swung his keyblade into Phoxus' side causing Phoxus to stumble a little bit, allowing Rynax to give a mighty whack to Phoxus' back and knock him to the ground.

"I told you so," Riddrexe proudly announced.

"Well, I'm not do yet," Phoxus screamed at the top of his lungs.

Phoxus turned quickly swinging his sai to attempt to keep Rynax back as he lifted himself off the ground. Once on his feet Phoxus swung in furious swipes leaving to time to dodge the attacks. But however Rynax blocked with equal skill, for in Phoxus' rage he became predictable. Phoxus seeing he wasn't going to break Rynax like this turn and ran for the force field.

Phoxus reached the walls and ran up the side of it. Once he reached high enough altitude he launched himself toward the raven haired boy standing on the ground. Rynax however launched his self in the air toward Phoxus. Phoxus held his sword in front of him ready to impale Rynax through the chest. However when the sword reached Rynax it passed through him, then Phoxus passed through him like as if Rynax was a ghost. Caught by surprise, Phoxus was now free falling toward the ground, and then he felt a hard impact on his back. Phoxus fell and landed hard on the ground. He finally admitted defeat by moaning in pain.

Rynax slowly descended back to the ground by means of levitation. Once he was safely on the ground, Phoxus managed to stand up.

"Okay, that was cheating," Phoxus accused.

"Not really, you didn't say we couldn't phase shift. Therefore it's not cheating," Rynax came back.

The three were caught by surprise when they heard clapping. It was Xemnas, who now was standing in the doorway to the balcony. The three were unsure when Xemnas had arrived exactly. But obviously he was here for Rynax's last move.

"Good job Rynax, soon enough you will become very powerful if you keep training and outsmarting your opponent," Xemnas said to Rynax. Then Xemnas turned to Phoxus, "And Phoxus my child, you can learn from your mistakes in battle, and become stronger because of them."

The two combatants took the knowledge to mind and kept it filed away for further reference. However Xemnas then beckoned Rynax to come closer. Once he did Xemnas gave Rynax his assignment.

"You are to go and investigate some strange anomalies we have sensed. The first one is in a world called Traverse Town. I want you to figure out what these anomalies are and then report back to me," Xemnas commanded.

Rynax nodded and then a portal formed around him. Once it disappeared Rynax was gone. However a new person appeared now in the doorway. He was young and had pale white hair, his eyes were green, and his form was muscular from what can be seen from behind the coat. The person walked up to Xemnas.

"Ah Brioxus, what bothers you child?" Xemnas recognized.

"Xemnas, why is it we hide like cowardly birds in the nest?" Brioxus said angerly, "why don't we attack while our enemy not yet know of our plans? Then we shall have victory swift."

Xemnas seemed to have a face of disapproval at the suggestion. Everyone here knew that he had the most experience in dealing with the enemy known as Sora. But of course there are some that feel that Xemnas wasn't making right decisions. Brioxus was one of these people.

"Because, our enemy is more ready for surprise attacks then you think, trust me I tried," Xemnas answered, "If we were to attack him now we would only find defeat."

Xemnas then went on his way, which meant the matter was settled. But however Brioxus felt different. The cry for battle filled him, since he came from a warrior tribe he longed for battle. It was all he had lived for before he lost his heart to darkness.

"Why does he refer to all of us to his children?" Phoxus asked.

"I don't know, I think that he's not complete up there," Riddrexe stated.

"I'm going to attack the enemy," Brioxus said in content.

The other two members did nothing to stop him; for fear that he takes his rage upon them also. Brioxus teleported away by means of a dark portal, then the two friends left behind stood silently. They wondered if they should tell Xemnas so that he might deal with it.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sora woke up to the sound of a strong wind in the night. The wind howled like a large mighty wolf roamed the skies. Which this was strange because winds like this were not predicted, and its nowhere near hurricane season, well not yet. Sora got out of bed; strangely he still wore some shorts, he must have forgotten to change; and looked out the window. There was no rain, or hail. So this was a strange experience to Sora. He kept looking and he noticed that the clothes lines at the other houses where not blowing around.

"Is it only around my hou-" Sora started before something smashed through the wall, grabbed him and pulled him right through the other walls and dragged him outside. Flying through the air the two masses flung at over one hundred miles per an hour, but stopped suddenly when they crashed into the beach. Sora was sent rolling a couple of feet, before slowing down and scrapping through the sand.

Shocked from the sudden impacts, it to a while for Sora to get his wind back and to stand up, In front of him a person in a very familiar coat levitated above the ground by using wind magic. Sora recognized it as an Organization XIII member, but it wasn't Xaldin because the person was much shorter than the previous wind using enemy.

"Sora, you might be a person with destiny, but destiny never told you that your grave would be right here!" the enemy said.

The Organization member held out his hand and a large battle ax formed out of the wind. The Organization member wielded his weapon, and then gave it a few test swings. Sora now summoned his keyblade, and with a dazzling flash of light it appeared in his right hand. The Organization member, decided to make the first move. With great strength he swung his ax and then kept swinging in a circular motion. The ax blades kicked sand up each time it hit the ground. The ax kept moving faster until it was like a vertical helicopter blade, chopping up the ground as the Organization member moved forward slowly. Plus the moving blade created a funnel of suction which clawed at Sora trying to drag him toward the blades, Sora resisted but eve when he held his ground he still slid toward the deadly whirlwind.

"Now you will die!" called out the Organization member proudly.

But just as he finished speaking a fireball flew out and hit him in the back, nearly knocking him to the ground, and stopping the whirlwind. The organization member turned to see who dared to interfere with his slaughter. Looking, he saw a Crimson haired girl standing among the palm trees.

"Looks like, we have unwanted eyes on us," the Organization member said as he started heading toward Kairi.

Sora having recovered his strength saw what was going to happen, he ran for his enemy and swung his keyblade at the Organization member, who swiftly turned and blocked the attack.

"After I'm done with you, I'll kill her!" the enemy said right before he brought his leg up and he kicked Sora back into a beach rock.

The Organization member swung his ax for a killing blow, but Sora rolled to the side so that the ax dug itself into the rock itself. Sora then made a large leap and slammed the keyblade into his enemy's stomach, launching the Organization member back a bit. While his enemy had no weapon in hand Sora made another swing which impacted the Organization members head, then another that hit the enemy's shoulder. Sora then did a downward slash and knocked the Organization member to the ground. The he stabbed the keyblade through the organization member's stomach, and he screamed in pain. When Sora pulled the keyblade out it was clean, because nobodies don't have blood, then he to a couple steps back as the Organization member struggled to stand up.

"How, is that possible?" his enemy asked in between pulses of pain.

The organization member limped off in a random direction, and a portal opened up in which he entered. Afterward the portal disappeared, and the battle was over. Sora ran over to Kairi, first gave her a hug, then stood back a little as he asked "What are you doing here?"

"I heard a loud thud and I wanted to see what it was," Kairi answered with a smile.

"Well I'm glad that you decided to come, otherwise I would have been made into sushi," Sora said gratefully.

"Did you know that person?" Kairi asked as they walked over to the rocks.

"No, never heard that voice before. He must have been a new member of the Organization, and if the Organization has new members…" Sora said trailing off.

"They must be up to something!" Kairi said finishing Sora's sentence.

Sora nodded telling Kairi that she was right. Sora now had to go and stop whatever plan that Xemnas was cooking up. Sora briefly looked at the rock where that Organization member's battle ax still sat. He needed to investigate what was going on, and fast.

"Kairi, I have to go and put an end to this before this gets too far, can you cover for me till I get back?" Sora asked.

"What! No, I'm coming with you," Kairi shot back with a temper.

"but Kairi, it could be too dangerous for you, I don't want you to get badly hurt," Sora explained.

"Too Dangerous!? Look I have been kidnapped twice, fought a horde of heartless, and even had my heart taken out by some creep who possessed Riku's body! And you think that it's too dangerous for me to come?" Kairi pouted.

"Umm… well if all of them are as skilled as that guy…"

"What? That guy was not skilled, you took him out if only a few hits with your keyblade, and he wasn't even fighting fairly at all, anyways I think I saved you didn't I?" Kairi angerly explained.

"Well…"

"Look, because you claim them to be strong," Kairi said putting air quotes around the word strong, "It would be better to take me along so you don't die."

"Okay fine, you can come," Sora said anxiously to get her to stop yelling.

"Thank you!" Kairi said cheerfully and now smiling, she gave Sora a kiss on the cheek before she ran of toward where they hid the gummi ship.

"What just happened?" Sora asked because of the confusion. However he just shrugged and followed Kairi to the gummi ship.

Jumping in they started up the engines and left; after stopping and leaving a note for his parents saying that he is saving the universe. The Gummi Ship flew through the vast space, headed for their first destination, Traverse Town. Yet along the way Sora had a feeling that he forgot something. But he couldn't figure out what it was.

Meanwhile on Destiny Islands, the sun had rose and Riku ran over to Sora's house to pick him up so they could hang out a bit before school. However when Riku got to Sora's house and walked in, he found a note left on the table.

"Mom, Dad I'm off to save the universe again, promise to write you when I can. –Sora" the note said.

"Wait! They left without me?" Riku said in shock.


End file.
